Stranger Things have Happened
by Kathayley37
Summary: Stranger encounters a Female Steff who desperately seeks his help, explaining she is pregnant from another Steff who had been killed and she needs protection until her baby is born. But this gets more twisted Stranger finds out about a steef outlaw on the loose trying to wipe out his own for sicken amusement and Sekto's return makes things worse.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:I don't own Oddworld or any of the games it has made or is planning to make in the near future. It all belongs to Oddworld Inhabitants, Lorne Lanning and Just Add water who is currently making the Remake of Abe's exodus called Soulstorm. This story takes place a few months after the end of Stranger's Wrath. I have played the game and watched many play throughs and It has given me the plot of how the story goes. This story will contain Steef OCs and I will try to use Stranger's personality in the story effectively, Feedback is great too please! This is my first accept at Copying a character's personality effectively.

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Stranger swung open the doors of the pub, after having several drinks, he was officially tired, seeing the darkness upon the town, he knew he'd had to get to sleep before he got cranky from being too tired.

Unlike what most people think, Stranger did have a place to call home, while everyone got into bed and slept deeply, Stranger snuck under the cover of darkness, baring his bag full of live ammo, with Fuzzles inside whimpering loudly since they didn't like the dark, along with a bag of moo-lah he had earned capturing outlaws.

Stranger passed down the north of the town, walking towards the deep dark woods, bushing pass branches and counting his steps to know where he was. He looked up, his green eyes filled with the light of the stars, he finally spotted his hidden home at the root of a big tree, hidden by a bush and a reef of plants, Stranger pushed them pass jumping in the hole, then covering the entrance again.

He remembered this as home, his small past memories lingered in these hollow dirt walls, despite the fact he now had a proper home in the Grubb Village, he always thought this as his home remembering what dark yet happy memories it had embedded its walls. Stranger just grabbed his bag full of live ammo which he left here in case it got stolen. He looked up the the small celling, seeing the roots of the trees twisting around in a swirl effect, he ignored it and decided to head back to the Grubb Village.

The old Twisty Tree he had remembered for bad reasons was a place where he knew it was safe to bury stuff from thieves. Especially since a lot of outlaw thieves now roamed the area, since Stranger broke down the Dam and Sekto fled without a trace, a lot of clakerz towns were abandoned due to the heavy flooding, giving thieves the golden times to hunt in the old villages and snatch anything they thought had some value on it for moo-lah.

Stranger had since decided he would be in town less and less to avoid being recognised by any local who saw his secret idenity. He had dropped most of his old clothing and replaced them with new ones, only being a bounty hunter in towns where he knew there would be low chance he would be recognised. Making more decisions to only go after outlaws who caused trouble with the Grubbs since they had been traumatised by Sekto and his doing, The Grubbs used him to protect them sometimes, Which stranger didn't really mind. Since the grubbs were very short while he stood at a monstrous 9 feet.

Stranger slowly made his way to the Grubb village, making his way pass the now swamped villages under water and thick mud with mould on the surface. He climbed up the thick tree branches and soon enough was at the Grubb Village in the mountains high above the water.

The Grubb Village was hugely populated with Grubbs and some wild creatures like Fuzzles hiding in the thick thorn bushes and bolamites in webs up in the trees, their silk webs glowing in the moon light softly. Stranger had approached the Grubbs walking around with a couple greeting him with the friendly and cheerful. "Hey Steef!" Or "Steef dude!"

Being the only steef living here, he was considered some type of god, due to the fact Steefs were believed to be extinct by the Grubbs for years, until Stranger suddenly showed up at their secret village, they all ran scared first thinking he was a thief, upon one seeing his big heavy boots along with the fact he wore a hat, some made rumours he was the last steff alive and he was using the hat to hide his horns which he filed down and the boots to hide his four hoofs, along with the fact a grubb named Frayda Evryting smelt his breath from a while away and quoted he was a steef since her ability was to smell a steef's breath from a mile away.

Which resulted in some grubbs following him, upon him being captured by D. Caste Raide they ambush him at his hideout after Stranger tells Sekto he has a steef head to give him, D. Caste Raide captures him and questions him about the steef, then when his true idenity as a steef is revealed, The grubbs save him and take away his gear, leaving Stranger to fight off the outlaws with punches and flee, finding them and getting his gear back.

While D. Caste Raide also vanished, the Grubbs kept living peacefully with Stranger really just liked the peace to give him time to really figure out if he was indeed the last one of his kind. He had never seen another steef until he learnt that Sekto was a horrible water creature who took control of the Old steef, making Stranger feel guilt he had killed the Old steff and not Sekto, who was still unheard of today. He was laid to rest peacefully after many years with Stranger still thinking about the fact he could just have killed the second last steef, which meant a huge target on his back from hunters and collectors who wanted to kill him for the money.

While the Grubbs worked outside, Stranger was in his hut getting undressed out of his clothes he wore to go outside into towns and changed into his native clothes of a green poncho with his normal green shirt underneath, he had white pants and a red belt tied to his waist, he finally got his hoofs out of his boots and stretched them out, being cramped into boots all day could have effects on Stranger but he toughen it out.

When he walked outside he was greeted by the fearless female Grubb Leader, named Frayda Evryting. She was rogue in the ways they went with her black hair flowing down to her waist and her eyes looking at him with the same usual look that told Stranger she wanted to speak with him.

"What is it this time?" He asked

"Steef. Our Elders detect you are unhappy." Frayda nodded.

"Why they care?" Stranged said in his usual flat tone.

"You have never been happy before right?" Frayda asked, Stranger did remember one time when he was very happy, when Steefs were roaming freely years ago. However Stranger gave her that usual look telling her to mind her own business.

"okay then." She read his face perfectly, "we also have another problem we want you to solve."

"What?" Stranger asked.

"Actually it's sorta two."

"What do you mean sorta?" Stranger questioned her.

"Well the first one might not be a problem." She rubbed her hands together in an stressed manner, she stood up going to his ear and whispering quietly so no another Grubb around them could hear her. "Our Elders Fear Sekto might come back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Stranger was not sure how he felt. Shocked? Angry? Alarmed? Maybe scared? He saw Frayda showed brief flickers of fear in her eyes, Stranger knew that he had killed the Old Steef and Not Sekto. But was he really still alive? If he was it would mean that he would come for him and the Grubbs.

"You said might. That doesn't mean yes or no." Stranger reminded her.

"Yes that's correct. But I'm still worried." Frayda shared her deep concern that their water would vanish again. Memories of the dark days flooded her mind, many grubbs died from hunger, many risked being killed to fish, many didn't return. Those who did told horrible stories of encounters with infamous outlaws such as Elbows, Packrat, Jo'Mamma and even D. Caste Raide himself.

Stranger did know from the grubbs that D. Caste Raide was a part time Steef Hunter, he never really took it serious due to the fact many native steefs had died out from either being hunted/starved/caught in a trap/dehydrated/poisoned or shot. If some survived, Strange wouldn't know, but he did know some steefs learnt a lesson of either being killed or adapt to the new environment by going to hiding and diguising.

"Then do some thing about it. Like do a search. If Sekto is back. He'll come for me. After what I did. He would want me gone." Stranger looked off into the distant, knowing if Sekto somehow survived and was back in action, he would make sure Stranger and the Grubbs paid for bringing down the dam and destroying everything he worked for, Stranger had recalled Sekto and D. Caste Raide were great friends and he failed to eliminate him and send him behind bars. If Sekto came back, most likely D. Caste Raide would help him out since he was told to capture the Steef by Sekto after Stranger claimed he had a head. While that ended in D. Caste Raide Killing Doc, Ambushing him and taking him captive to question him under orders of Sekto.

Stranger remembered Doc, the one who was going to do his surgery to remove his back two legs to completely remove his idenity as a Steef, however when Stranger returned back to town, he found Doc had been brutally hung and D. Caste Raide had set up an ambush for him, knowing he would return to Doc.

"I could do something like that. But I'd hate to startle everyone. Especially the light of heart. They really hate Sekto and really don't wanna hear anything that includes him returning." Frayda pointed out.

"If Sekto comes and kills everyone here. They would at lease want a warning he's back. So organise a search with the warriors."

"Okay then. I'd have to do it carefully thought." Frayda nodded, knowing their moves would have to planned carefully to avoid panic amongst the grubbs and also if Sekto was back, they'd have to avoid drawing his unwanted attention to where Last Legs were hidden deep in the wilds of Western Mudos.

"What about the second problem?" Strange inquired.

"Well you noticed some Grubbs have been scared to go near the River."

"Yes so?"

"We have a thief running down there stealing our things and anything he thinks is valuable."

"If your talking about a thief then just capture him."

"That's the thing. We can't. Plus he well known as the "Riverside Thief.""

"So no one knows his real name?" Stranger took that as a bit of a problem.

"He's been stealing our weapons and food! We'll starve if he's not captured soon! We know you have no problems finding food cause your bigger and stronger. But us Grubbs aren't so much!" She pointed out the fact he had monstrous hands and he was roughly 10 feet compared to the grubbs being between 5 to 6 feet tall.

"That is a problem."

"You need to get him dude! He'll destroy our existence!"

"Okay. But I needs ta know where he is."

"Only shows up at dawn at the lake. He has weapons!"

"I'll deal with it tomorrow." Stranger nodded.

"Right!" Frayda smiled, "We'll show you where he was last time! Be warned. He's very dangerous."

"I've taken on Sekto. How can this guy be dangerous?"

"You'll see." Frayda told him, "In the meantime. You get some sleep. It's getting terribly late and I'm tired too."

"Okay then." Stranger shook his head as she walked away back to her hut to sleep, while Stranger walked back to his hut, quietly sitting in his bed for a while, then finally deciding to crash onto his bed, tired and wanting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

By the time it was dawn, Stranger was already up, his crossbow loaded with a bolamite and a thugslug, he wanted a quick take down on this rotten thief so he could relax again. Frayda was by his side along with two others Grubbs known as Mushu and Kris.

He had observed the lake carefully looking out for the outlaw while the Grubbs fished quietly, he then had his green eyes fixed on a black figure running towards the surprised Grubbs who screamed in fear.

Stranger looked carefully and saw the outlaw mostly wore black with the contrasting colour of a red bandana around his mouth, his black hat covering the top of his head, he had yellow eyes with long brown hair tied into a ponytail on his back, his long black trench coat blowing in the wind, he had a grey shirt with jeans and metal plates against his four hoofs-

Wait. Stranger stared at him, seeing the four hoofs on the ground, realising he was another Steef.

"Please don't hurt us!" One grubb begged him.

"Give me all your food and weapons!" He ordered as he pointed his weapon at his head, threatening to kill him.

Stranger looked pass the fact he was a steef and realised he was going to kill an innocent grubb, Stranger quickly spun into action, running towards him with his weapon drawn out.

"Stop what you are doing!" Stranger yelled at him getting his attention. He pointed his weapon threateningly at his head while the outlaw did the same suit and pointed his riffle at Stranger.

"Fuck off bounty hunter." He swears, angrily growling.

"You'd really kill innocent grubbs to steal food?" Stranger questioned his actions.

"You don't understand how much money is on my dam head so turn around and go fuck yourself."

"I know too."

"Wait a minute..." He narrowed his eyes then laughed heavily smiling under his covered face, "You're the guardian Steef? Stranger right? I've been waiting to meet you honestly."

"Eh?" Strange looked at him confused.

"I've heard of you. You took down Sekto. Good job." He clapped pathetically making Stranger growl thought his sharp teeth knowing he was mocking him in someway, "You gave guys like me a fighting chance to take what I have been wanting. Steefs aren't loved. We're feared. We are merciless creatures. I've heard you killed some outlaws yourself."

Stranger nodded to him, "they were bad people. Like you."

"So you'll kill me just because of that? A little mean Stranger." He nodded.

"So you have a name or do you prefer Riverside thief."

"I ain't tell ya my name Dingus." He stood by the choice to keep his true idenity a secret.

"Please Steef. We can help you with whatever you need." Frayda pleaded for him not to act like this.

"You can't help me in your stupid religious ways!"

"Have it your way then." Stranger nodded activating his crossbow weapon, making it spring out ready to fire a thugslug.

"Stranger no!" Frayda yelled at him.

"You want a fight. You got one." Stranger warned him growling as he fired, while the outlaw steef avoided the shot, then started to fire his gun also, bullets whizzing pass as Grubbs ducked down with Frayda ducking down and holding her head in fear.

Stranger avoided his fire getting down and dashing around, dodging the shots until he heard his gun clicking repetitively.

"Dam it!" Stranger knew by that it meant he ran out, now he could fight back, so he fired another thugslug, with him jumping up to dodge it, then throwing his gun aside and running directly to stranger.

"If I'm going down you're coming with me!" He yelled surprising Stranger when he ripped out a dagger from his belt, Stranger quickly reacted by grabbing his hand and fighting to keep the dagger away from his skin.

Both growling at each other, Stranger was squeezing the hand that had the dagger in his grip, while the Riverside Thief fought to hit Stranger in the head with the sharp dagger, it threaten to hit the tip of his nose. He screamed out in pain when a arrow hit his shoulder, he dropped down while Stranger backed away, getting his weapon ready again.

"That was a big mistake..." He growled pulling out the arrow and seeing Frayda had the Crossbow in her arms, so clearly she shot him with the arrow, he smirked under his bandana, laughing again, he got up.

"Was that cupid's arrow dearie?" He asked suddenly making her startled as he came towards her. "Why the fear? Someone like you doesn't have a chance with him. With me. I can give you all."

"Back away from the Grubbs." Stranger warned placing a angry fuzzle, it growled angrily eyeing him with rage.

"Like I said to you Stranger. Steefs aren't loved. We're feared." He stated grabbing Frayda by her hand and dragging her away.

"Let me go!" She squealed.

"Steef dude!" Mushu yelled.

Stranger thought of a quick solution, grabbing a boombat from his bag, placing it on his arrow and yelling "Get down!" Stranger warned. All the Grubbs got down, as soon as Stranger fired, he ducked down and covered his ears while Frayda managed to escape, she skidded down, hurting her knees but safe as the Boombat hit the outlaw.

He screamed as it exploded, making his skin sizzle and burn, he angrily stared at Stranger, "You'll paid for that. Vicious bounty hunter."

"Doubt it. River, I'm guessing ya gonna run now. Outta bullets. Outta luck."

"No way Man. I got what I wanted." He proudly presented Stranger's Crossbow. Stranger gasped, looking down at his hand, realising somehow he snatched it from him. Without it, he had no weapon and he couldn't do much.

"Give that back."

"Nah I'll keep it. Looks valuable." He nodded, "See ya! Never!" He turned and ran, Stranger angrily ran after him growling not knowing how the hell he snatched his bow during the short span of time he might have had to get the weapon from Stranger, which would be a difficult task to unstrap it from his arm and lift it off without him feeling at lease a brush of his skin or fingernails, and then stand perfectly back in place like he never moved in the first place.

"Stranger stop!" Frayda yelled running after him, he was sharply hit by a thugslug, it being so full of force and hardness like a rock. It knocked him conscious, leaving him to collapse down to the ground, moaning as his blurry vision turned black just as Frayda approached him.

* * *

Stranger actually woke up back in his hut, being three days since he was knocked unconscious, he knew somehow the Riverside Thief figured out how to use his bow and fire the Thugslug at him. He felt a thick bandage around his sore head. He looked over and saw Frayda kneeling down next to his bed.

"You know he could have killed you?" Frayda asked him knowing he was awake and conscious now, "I've seen you kill outlaws with one thugslug shot. Luckily we know for a fact that Steefs have a thick skull."

"He got away didn't he?" Stranger questioned the whereabouts of the Riverside Thief. Knowing he stole his Bow and other stuff too.

"He did. We tried to follow him but we lost him after a while. We were more worried about you. You a our guardian steef."

"You know that title has no value to me."

"So you've told me several times. Stranger you know not that many steefs are left out there. You could be the last one left."

"I might not be."—Stranger was sick of having this unnecessary argument about the steef's existence, Frayda always said no steefs have been found for many decades. Meaning a total extinction of Steefs was a huge possiblity;But Stranger kept that debate off the table when he could.

"Steefs haven't rosen from the shadows. I think now you have. Maybe others will follow."

"Has he come back? The thief I mean." Stranger decided to change onto a different topic.

"Not since you lost consciousness. He's just vanished. Maybe he thinks he's got all the things he wanted from here and he's moved on."

"Dang... I need my bow back." Stranger growled knowing his weapon was his biggest fall back, despite the fact he knew hand to hand combat and had fought many outlaws in a fist-to-face battle, but he always relied on his bow to fight, especially taking on big outlaws by taking out their henchmen in stealth then taking the big bosses on in a weapon battle.

"Don't worry. I sent Mushu after him. He'll find your bow." Frayda ensured him, "In the meantime. Come outside and have something to eat. We've saved from Cod from breakfast for you."

"You sure that he'll be find on his own?"

"He will be. He's pretty strong. But compared to Steefs. You are always the strongest, but he's pretty strong for a grubb."

"Ain't he the one that always call me small?" Stranger inquired.

"Yes. It's just Most Steef Guardians we had were around 10 feet. But we're fine with you being 9 feet, what he meant is that most Steefs are strong. You first appeared to be fit. But not fit enough like most steefs we have seen. I first sensed you have problems with fitting in amount your own kind. Can you tell me why?"

Stranger gave her that look telling for her to stop questioning him, so she nodded then turned away and walked towards the door saying:"If you're hungry come out and eat." Then leaving casually.

Stranger came outside after a while, tapping his hoofs together making sure no other damage was done to him, knowing that outlaw was another Steef meant he wasn't the last one left. However Stranger knew for a fact that if Outlaw Thieves stole from another, more powerful outlaws, they would be chased down, along with the fact he was a steef put another huge tag on his back for hunters.

With the way he plays, he would be shot dead soon enough.

Stranger finished eating just to see a huge panic around the village, some grubbs started to run around in a circle, another grabbed weapons with Frayda trying to calm them down. Stranger walked towards her with a questioning look on his face.

"What's with the grubbs? They acting all nuts." Stranger asked her.

"Someone's seen a steef in danger. We need to save them." Frayda told him, "and it's not that Outlaw we saw before. It's a wild Steef."

Stranger gasped in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Strange geared up into his badass armour, knowing he would need extra protection because he didn't have his bow. While all the other grubbs ran scrambling to find the Rumours that there was a Steef was in danger.

Despite the fact it could be a lie, Stranger knew he would have to clean it up, if it was a lie or a truth. Besides if there really was a steef in trouble, Stranger would need to get to them before hunters got to the steef. Knowing the larger than life bounty on him, it was more than likely there was a pretty huge bounty on all steefs since they were all believed to be extinct until Stranger appeared; leaving some clakkerz to fear that more steefs will pop out of hiding to fight them off their previously owned lands to reclaim their territories turning back the clock on oddworld's history when Steefs actively roamed the area. Some clakkerz in the area knew this was happening on the other side of Mudos; the native species were rediscovering their previously lost strength and using it to reclaim their land by beating up the ones who forced them into the position of forgetting what power they had.

Of course this was different in a few aspects; the different species being one, other being the reasons why they were fighting back. The natives from Eastern Mudo fought back because they were enslaved and put into horrible conditions. Stranger and the Grubbs fought back because steefs had been unlawfully killed and the grubbs were starved for years because the water had been placed under the control of Sekto and he knew they were natives were trying with all their luck to bring Steefs back, getting rid of them would silent everyone, including steefs in hiding who were unwilling to fight for freedom.

Frayda also warned the grubbs and Stranger they were dealing with a wild Steef. Not a tame one like Stranger who had learnt how to live among people and other species for many years, he knew for sure wild Steefs would likely attack another species that approached to close with a threat to hurt. He even forgot how to behave around another steefs due to the fact he barely spoke the native steef language nor he did he know it, otherwise he would be able to call out to the steef. He had known Steefs communicated by their Language and if he spoke in the normal language, the Steef would not know who he was or the fact he meant no harm.

Even without his Bow, Stranger was ready to fight with anyone head on, knowing a steef in danger usually meant a hunter on their tail. This would be a fist fight against guns of course. This wasn't the first time he was without his bow.

Frayda lead the group with her spear and crossbow sniffing the air, Stranger knew her special talent was sniffing out Steefs, she could smell one from a mile away, Stranger slowly walked near her, keeping a keen ear out for any sounds or movement that would tell them a steef was hiding near by or a Hunter had picked up on his scent and was chasing him.

"I could try a Steef call. But that might draw the hunters towards us." Frayda tried to come up with ideas to find the steef, "Maybe you can Try Stranger?" She asked.

"Nah. That'll draw the hunters towards me. They'll kill me despite I have no horns. I still have a price on my head." Stranger pointed out the big back fire on this plan. Plus he didn't know how to perform a Steef call.

"The problem is the steef could be covered in mud or anything thick that could block their natural smell." Frayda nodded as she didn't smell anything so far, so she had either two things to believe about this problem: either a hoax, or a steef without a smell.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP SCUMBAGS! SEKTO WANTS THAT STEEF!" A loud voice roared making everyone stop in their tracks.

"Sekto?" Stranger asked, Frayda shushed him following the voice while tip toeing towards the source.

"WE NEED TO FIND THAT STEEF BEFORE IT GETS DARK!"

"What about that Dam Bounty Hunter and them no good Natives?!" Stranger and the grubbs got on their knees and crawled into bushes hiding and listening carefully to the screaming.

"If he gets in on this. Kill him and bring his head to me. The natives will be lost without their guardian."

"Wait a minute-" Stranger said pushing aside the branches to see who was yelling.

"That's D. Caste Raide!" Frayda gasped seeing the outlaw standing wearing his normal get up with his long tangled black hair blowing in the wind wildly like a snake whip, with his men in the forest clearing. He had his men looking around for the wild steef. His face looked different, it was burnt in a few spots and looked raw. Then it made sense;Stranger burnt him and his minions alive in a fire which started because of the stupid fact D. Caste Raide thought it was a good idea to keep flammable liquids in the joint while some of his men were fire bugs and tended to light fires.

"I want you to find that Steef. Dead or alive. We'll get Stranger if we have time. But that Wild Steef is our priority." He told his men loudly bearing his huge wooden hammer which had metal spikes on the end, Stranger knew he would have to avoid getting hit by that thing. He painfully recalled getting hit by the hammer a few times when he was trying to escape as the hide out was burning, Stranger was luck to knock him out then escape when the floor collapsed, "Get it and do whatever you want. Make sure you bring their head safely-" he paused suddenly.

"Why did he stop?" Frayda asked looking at him in the thick bushes with Stranger and the other Grubbs.

Stranger became startled when he saw D. Caste Raide sniff the air, Stranger knew he had a distinctive smell on him, Frayda looked at him panicked knowing that the outlaw had caught on his smell.

"What boss?" One of his minions asked him.

"Something smells familiarly wild..." He nodded, he slowly approached the bush where they were hiding, the grubbs fearfully backed away as they saw him getting his weapon ready to hit him, knowing the smell anywhere as a alive creature, he knew someone had been listening in on him and heard something they weren't meant to. Frayda started to crawl away with Stranger reaching into his bag and grabbing a Stunkz and acting quickly just as D. Caste Raide shoved the branches pass.

D. Caste Raide got a mouthful of the bad smell, he gagged and backed away leaving Stranger unspotted, he was drowsy and sick to his gut, walking around in a drunk manner, gagging and his mouth struggling to hold down his lunch. Then he hurriedly rushed to another bush, emptying his guts, vomiting heavily making his minions laugh knowing he had disturbed the wrong bush.

Stranger chuckled at his dumb luck with him disappearing into another bush further away while the minions where too busy to notice him moving as they turned and laughed, falling over as D. Caste Raide emptied his guts.

"Oh dang! You disturbed a stunkz! You know those things are nasty!" His minions laughed at his misfortune of finding one.

"Oh that smells rotten Boss!" One of the minions pinched his nose, "Take a bath!"

He was coughing then stood up growling angrily, "SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO FINDING THAT FUCKING STEEF!" They all jumped frighten, running to get back to hunting for the steef.

Stranger and the Grubbs changed to different hiding spots, seeing each other from their hiding spots but D. Caste Raide failed to see them hiding neither did the outlaws. Unluckily Stranger accidentally stuck one of his hoofs out too far, leaving the tip exposed, failing to notice he just made a fatal error by partly exposing himself.

His luck got worse when one of the hunters working for D. Caste Raide noticed Stranger's hoof, curiously blinking then smiling quietly realising they found the steef, the hunter tugged on Stranger's hoof, making him startled. He realised he had been caught, in his quick reflex to avoid getting captured, he kick his hoof in his face, cracking his skull loudly, leaving a red mark on his forehead and making him stumble backwards and hit directly into the bush behind him, where some grubbs where hiding, they witnessed what happened and took action to stop their protector from being taken.

Their hands grabbed the outlaw dragging him into the and bush, quietly beating him. Well at lease they thought they were beating him quietly.

That when D. Caste Raide became alarmed hearing the shouts of the hunter being beaten with the bushes being disturbed just a few feet away, he approached the bushes where they were having his weapon ready, making Stranger try to form a plan before he found them and took them.

"What are you filthy savages doing?!" He roared scaring them shoving the branches aside, seeing his towering shadow over them made them shiver, "This is my territory!"

"N-no! It belongs to Steefs!" Frayda claimed the land saying it belonged to the wild steefs, he laughed at her, preparing his weapon.

"Ha! It might have 1000 years ago! But all steefs have died out! Except for the one we'll capture and the Bounty hunter. We'll get that four legged freak." He held his Hammer saying that in pride, his minions chuckled at that remark. "Stranger'll met his end soon. He fucked with the wrong things." He reminded them of the fact Stranger claimed he had found a steef's head back when no one knew who he was, telling Sekto at the time appeared to be a good idea since he had formed the plan to get a steef head somehow then get the money he required and get his operation to remove his back hoofs so he couldn't be found out. Until Stranger was unaware he had just thrown himself out into the open, making D. Caste Raide aware of the lie then untangling it after he found out the truth.

The grubbs didn't reply. Knowing of his fatal error of telling Sekto also, they couldn't say anything in his defence, Making Stranger growl in Anger knowing they weren't defending him, he quietly crawled over to the stack of wooden barrels that were filled with creatures native to this area as they hunted the area and put the useless animals in the barrels, he pressed his ear against the barrels, grinning as he heard Wild Fuzzles inside growling in anger.

"If there here that means he's not far behind." One of his minions pointed out the fact that since Stranger was sorta the steef guardian of the grubbs, one of the duties being that he would have to protect and defend them from any harm.

"Ya right. If these Grubbs are here. Then Stranger isn't far away. He'd be in a radius to hear their dying screams." He smiled at an idea he had, "HEY STRANGER! IF YOU EVER WANNA SEE YOUR GRUBBS ALIVE YOU'LL SHOW YOURSELF!"

"I'm here ya fat coward." He turned to see Stranger standing on the top of the wooden barrels filled with fuzzles.

"Your the coward. Running away last time. Won't happen this time."

"Well come and get me. Fat bastard. Ya mama did."

"Get him boys!" He ordered, Stranger kicked over some barrels, making the outlaws fall over and run trying to avoid it. He laughed as he smashed a barrel into D. Caste Raide's face. Making him groan, he turned around seeing a familiar silhouette, he smirked.

"Steef." He said, "Boys go after that Steef! We can't lose it again!" He pointed in the direction it ran, the hunters chased firing their guns trying to kill the beast. Just before he could join the chase, Stranger jumped down, landing on his back and riding him, smacking his fist into his face trying to keep him away from getting the steef.

Stranger knew the longer he delayed D. Caste Raide the better chance that wild Steef had of surviving. So he kept bashing his head with him swinging out his fat arms trying to grab him.

"Go! Get the Steef! Save it!" Frayda ordered the other grubbs.

Finally D. Caste Raide grabbed Stranger's arms and threw him off his back and into a tree, with enough force to snap it in half, with the heavy branch then falling down on his arm, Stranger got up moaning, shoving the branch away from his now sore arm, rubbing his arm. While he saw D. Caste Raide running after the steef.

"You alright?!" Frayda asked worried.

"I'm fine." Stranger got to his feet, still rubbing his arm, looking at it, seeing it was bruised and bloody. He at lease broke the bone. But he had something bigger to worry about, "Let's find that Steef." He told her.

D. Caste Raide ran after the steef, chasing it while swinging out the hammer weapon he had, he witnessed the grubbs slowly pick off his men by firing arrows at them. Then he heard Stranger's four hoofs being hot on his trail chasing him to get to the steef first


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **To be honest I've been hoarding chapters for a while, So I've finally decided to release some in bulk. Tonight I'll release a few chapters (depending on how many I can finalise and edit tonight, it could be three or four, I don't think it'll be five but who knows). I have written some of these while I was worried for my grandfather's health, so I forgot about this story for a while. But when I published my new oddworld story, I remembers this one. I do not love my stories getting dust on them from not being addressed. I've also been distracted by piecing together a personality for my version of Squeek.**

 **So here we are! Back on track!**

* * *

"This is my steef. Go away." He growled as he witnessed the steef skidded into a log, hiding away, D. Caste Raide tried to reach his fat arms under to grab it, but it had crawled far enough into the log to avoid getting captured.

"Fat chance. We protect Steefs." Frayda bravely said as she and Stranger stood side by side ready to attack again. "They defend us from bastards like you. So we stop them from getting killed by big brutes." He growled swinging his hammer out, missing them both, Frayda then fired an arrow at his shoulder, making him cry out in pain, then Stranger kicked him with his hoofs, leaving him to tumble down the cliff. Screaming as he did.

Once There was silence. Frayda got to her knees and went to the logs, reaching her hand out in a friendly manner, "Come on out. We won't hurt you. The hunters are gone." She spoke in a very calm voice, she backed her hand away when she heard a growl, followed by a loud snarl then a lash out with the Steef's claws swinging at her. Narrowly missing it, she rubbed her hand trying to think how she could calm a wild steef.

"We aren't hunters. We are Grubbs. We want to protect you." She explained, "Let me help you please."

The steef swung out their claws again, then talking in a growly language with some drooled snarls in between.

"It's speaking the Steef language." Frayda nodded, she turned to Stranger, who had been snatching his ears, then he stared at Frayda. He then growled at her.

"Just because I'm a steef doesn't mean I know how to speak our native language." Stranger growled.

"You must know some." Frayda pointed out.

"I haven't spoken in the Native Language for years..." Stranger couldn't recall the last time he was required to speak Steef. He had remembered he use to speak it a few times but he had forgotten a lot of basic words.

"Please try steef!" Mushu begged him.

"He won't come out unless he knows it's safe. You have to tell him that it's safe for him to come out." Frayda advised.

After a few stares, Stranger growled, throwing his good arm up then getting down to his knees, trying to recall his language, he slowly repeated in the steef language to the Steef Hiding in the growly language.

"(You are safe.)" stranger spoke in the growling language

"(I'm not safe.)" the steef responded still hiding.

"(Why don't you think?)"

"(Hunters always come after Steefs.)"

"(Hunters are gone)"

"(Really?)"

"(Yes. Now come out. The grubbs might be short. But they mean no harm.)"

"What's he saying?" Mushu asked.

"I don't know." Frayda answered. "He could be saying anything to be honest."

"(Aren't grubbs weak?)"

"(At times yes.)"

"(Are you another Steef?)"

"(Yes. I'm a male Steef.)"

"(I thought everyone else was dead.)"

"(No. Now come out. The Grubbs wanna give you protection from hunters.)"

"What was that about?"

"Hopefully he'll decide to come out." Stranger nodded then hearing Thudding and clattering, he saw D. Caste Raide's head rise up from the cliff side, Stranger ran towards him full of rage.

"Came to hear a joke did ya?" Stranger asked showing his fist.

"You've changed. It's only been... like two seasons and you've changed. You were riding solo. Why are you helping the native shits?" D. Caste Raide asked.

"I'd ask the same about you for Sekto." Stranger nodded

"None of ya business four legged freak."

"Okay; have it your way. What happens when hoofs meet face?"

"Eh?"

Stranger's face turned into a scowl as his front hoofs slowly reeled from the ground then smashed down into D. Caste Raide's face, hearing his skull crunch his grip released, he finally fell down and Stranger waited until a few minutes passed before he confirmed with himself D. Caste Raide had fallen all the way down.

"I think that confirms Sekto back." Frayda nodded slowly. "That Raide always listens to him."

"Anyway. Let's get the steef out of here." Stranger kneeled back down, staring at the green eyes staring back at him in the dark log.

"Come out now. It's not safe here." Stranger gave up speaking the Steef Native Language since he lost his train of thought when D. Caste Raide showed up outta no where.

He saw the eyes blink then disappear, the grubbs groaned disappointed, then where startled when the Steef's claw shot out, clasping a hand full of dirt and grass. Stranger backed away as the Steff dragged itself out of the hiding spot. The grubbs looked pretty happy with themselves and Stranger even felt a little pleased he had chased away all the hunters, that was until, he saw what it actually was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Stranger's face was full of shock, seeing the steef come out, even the grubbs were shocked. The steef was a real steef. But it wasn't what Stranger first thought it was.

"Is that real?" Mushu asked Frayda.

"I'm not sure. I thought they had vanished years ago..." She told him what she knew.

"Steef dude look!" Mushu shook wildly, making him growl, "That a female Steef!"

The Steef was indeed a female, she looked very pretty too, she was shorter than stranger, that was most noticeable. They realised she had very long brown hair flowing down her back, her ears fluffy and soft with short horns on her head that curled upwards instead of into her skull which most steefs had. She wore a yellow tank top and short green shorts, showing her four hoofs. This is most likely what gave her away; exposing her hoofs.

"I finally found you stranger! I thought I was never gonna find you!" She smiled.

"Ohhhh!" Mushu jumped, Frayda abruptly nudged him angrily wanting him to shut up.

"Why were you looking for me?!" Stranger barked angrily backing away from her.

"You got no horns... Did you file them?" She asked approaching him closer.

"Get away from creepy girl." He snarled.

"Stranger likes his personal space-" Frayda explained then was startled when her hair whisked in the wind as Stranger ran pass her at a fast speed, the female steef stood shocked seeing him bolt off all of a sudden.

"Wait! Come back!"

"What did he do that for?! Thought he would be excited to see a female steef." Mushu commented.

"I thought so too." Frayda agreed, "But anyway. Come with us dear. You'll be safe with us."

"Okay." She nodded following the grubbs back to their village. With Stranger watching the sun slowly set over the horizon, then seeing the scene fade around him in the blackness of the night.

"So what's ya name Steef?" Mushu asked.

"Abigail. I prefer Abby." She told them.

"Well then Abby let's get back to our Village. You'll be safe there." Frayda nodded.

"Do you know why Stranger ran away?" Abby inquired.

"No." Frayda answered

"Maybe he thinks I'm weird. But I need his help."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Well here we are!" They all re-entered the village, "Just in time for Dinner! Ya Hungry Abby?" Frayda asked.

"Starved." She replied.

When they all gathered for Dinner, Frayda spotted Stranger with his broken Arm in the crowd getting food, she wanted to drag him aside to treat his arm before it got infected and ask why he ran away earlier.

Abby ate four salmons, being so hungry and it being so long since her last meal, the Grubbs gladly gave her food to keep her happy. Stranger had used his good arm to chuck food in his mouth then walk away, but not before Frayda grabbed his good arm.

"Let us fix that Arm Stranger." She told him, dragging him towards her hut, where she sat him down, calling the village doctor to come look at him.

When he came, he had poked at the wound for a while until Stranger almost took his own hand off, he finally started to treat it, taking some stones out of the wound then sealing it with some snitches and tree sap, then bandaging it in a sling.

"Let's talk about Abby." Frayda said to him.

"Let's not." He suggested.

"Why did ya ran away? Especially on that damaged arm? You did more damage to it when you ran."

"That girl wants me for some stupid reason. She got mental problems. Maybe she's crazy like them clakkerz."

"There has to be a reason." Frayda told him just as Mushu ducked his head in saying.

"Abby was just sick in the bushes."

"Oh dear is she alright? She isn't suffering from poisoning?"

"Nah she said she was fine. But then she was hungry again and she started to eat tree leaves. Should I stop her?"

"No. Steefs eating leaves to smooth their stomach pains are good. Leave her be. Just set up a sleeping arrangement for her."

"She can sleep with Stranger! I mean they are both Steefs-" Mushu screamed when Frayda's spear came at him, he dodged it, making it hit the wall, he stared at Stranger terrified as he snarled angrily.

"I prefer my Privacy." He snarled to Mushu.

"Just set up an empty Hut. Get some blankets. Make sure she's comfortable."

"She's still eating leaves." Mushu stared outside for a few minutes making Stranger and Frayda come to see she was indeed plucking leaves off trees then munching on them just aggressively with her sharp teeth. Telling Frayda she had stomach pain and she was eating leaves to calm it. She remembered Steefs would eat leaves if they had stomach problems.

"She's clearly fine." Frayda nodded at him, "Just ask if she's tired. She might want Sleep. In the Meantime Stranger. I order you stay in the village until your arm gets better."

"But I still need to get my bow back from that rotten bastard."

"We'll find it. You rest." She nodded to him, he finally decided to walk away watching the grubbs settling down and Abby being taken to the other side of the camp. Good. That meant Stranger would get some quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

A lot had been learnt about Abby since she first arrived but not the reason why she was seeking Stranger's help. While Stranger woke the next morning to find her outside his window trying to push aside his hair to find his horns. He finally was disturbed enough by being poked too many times, to wake up, blinking his eyes heavily, he sat up and turned to her.

"What are ya doing? It's too early." He saw the sun still in his eyes, meaning it wasn't even noon yet.

"Are you sure your male? You have no horns." She pointed out the lack of horns on his head, Stranger growled rubbing his eyes.

"Go away."

"Are the bounty hunter?"

"I was. Until my luck changed." He still remembered the fact that most Clakkerz would shot him now as soon as they saw him, knowing he was a steef. He crashed his head back onto his pillow, wanting to sleep more.

"Get up." She poked him more.

"Alright!" He shot up getting angry, "I did have horns. But For my own safety... I filed them down." He pushed back some of his hair, showing Abby the flat plates on his head where his horns were meant to be growing out of, since he hadn't disturbed them for a while; he had a feeling they would grow back. however Abby was still disturbed by it. "Now go away."

"No need to get rude Stranger. Especially not to a lady."

"I don't care what ya are. Leave me sleep."

"It's late. You should be up." Stranger growled turning Away and laid down on his pillow, Abby growled also, cursing at him, making his eyes shoot open as he heard it.

"I advise you not bother Stranger this early in the morning." Frayda told Abby, walking her away from his hut. "You certainly are curious. You were up last night exploring instead of sleeping right?"

"I'm not tired." She yawned sleepily, Frayda shook her head unconvinced, she dragged her away, while she rubbed her eyes repeating "I'm not tired. I need to stay awake."

"No you don't." Frayda told her firmly

"Sleeping means danger. Letting guard down..." She yawned again, showing her sharp teeth.

"No danger here. Now get some dam sleep. You look dead on your feet." Frayda took her to her hut, which had nothing in it other than a bed with blankets and a pillow, since she was new, no one had placed anything in there yet.

Frayda dragged the steef over to the bed, making her sit down, then getting her to laid down, she pulled the blankets up on her, she yawned again, feeling more conformable and a lot more sleepy. Frayda rubbed her head telling her quietly, "Please get some sleep. You need it."

Frayda quietly left, seeing Abby yawn again and making herself conformable in bed. She smiled, leaving quiet happy with herself.

It was mid Afternoon when Stranger finally awoke again, walking outside in the crisp afternoon blazing sun that was like a fire, luckily a lot of the areas now during the hot season were covered by trees, with Grubbs poking sticks at Stingbee nests to get some honey and Frayda peacefully snitching together a coat for Abby that she could use to cover up her hind legs.

"Are they okay to be doing that?" Stranger questioned the actions of the Grubbs who were poking at the stingbee nest. Frayda looked up at them, shaking her head.

"Nope. But like I said. I'm not their leader. They are free to do what they want. Even get their butts stung." Frayda told him.

"So what do ya think about This Abby girl?" Stranger sat next to her.

"Certainly friendly but there's something about her I can't put my finger on. Eager to know you from what the Other grubbs tell me."

"That's freaky."

"Well she must know you somewhere. Are you sure you haven't met her before?"

"I'm sure I've never seen her before in my dang life. A face like her would be in my mind somewhere. But it's not." Stranger shook his head firmly.

"I have a theory about how she could know you. Maybe she has heard of your name. Because you said she call you a bounty hunter?"

"Yes. She did."

"She's doing that again." Frayda spoke seeing Abby outside her hut again bitting on leaves.

"Must be some stomach ache she has." Strange spoke a little suspicious.

"I wonder..." Frayda spoke,"HEY ABBY!"

"Don't call her over here ya dingus!"

Abby turned to them both then walked towards them.

"You alright?" Frayda inquired.

"Yes why?" Abby Answered

"You have been eating a lot of leafs. You sure you okay?"

"Actually. I'm not terribly well." She admitted

"Why not?"

"Something's wrong with me."

"You're sick?"

"Sorta."

"What kind of an answer is that?!" Stranger barked, "Ya either sick or not!"

"Hey back off jerk! No wonder why people want you dead!"

"What ya blabbing about?!"

"I know you because I saw your wanted sign in town." Abby showed him a poster with Stranger's face pasted on, he clearly saw the text:"WANTED. STRANGER THE STEFF. DEAD OR ALIVE."

"That's a problem." Frayda nodded.

"I know. Clearly those clakkerz are going crazy." Stranger took the wanted sign and ripped it up then threw it over his shoulder.

"I need your protection."

"Why the hell do ya want my protection?"

"I have a problem."

"Why do ya need my protection exactly?"

"It's a steef problem."

"As far as ya concerned I'm not a steef." Stranger shook his head.

"In my eyes you are. And a Male one is what I need."

Stranger looked at her weirdly then shocked, he slowly backed away.

"I'm not crazy!"

"Ya right! You're Insane!"

"I'm not! Let me explain my problem. My boyfriend was shot and I'm pregnant with his child!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Stranger was in disbelief. He knew standing before him was a female steef. But a pregnant one?! That was near impossible!

Frayda happily clapped, hearing this news excited her, it explained her vomiting and leaf snacking, knowing a baby steef would bring the population back up. Plus it meant something they could take care of.

The rest of the grubbs in close proximity who heard the news started to clap happily, cheering and smiling, leaving Abby to blush slightly, then Stranger fainting and hitting his head on the ground shocked.

"This is great news! But how you sure?"

"My boyfriend thinks I am. But now he's dead. When a female steef is pregnant. She relies on her partner to keep her safe. But since he's dead. I need Stranger to protect me until my baby is born."

"Think he is dead." Mushu poked a stick at Stranger's head. Getting no reaction from the man, other than a few twitches from his hoofs.

"He's not dead. Just fainted." Frayda told him, Mushu poked the stick near Stranger's jaw, making the angry steef lock his jaw onto the stick, crunching it and startling Mushu.

"Let go!" He yelled as Stranger angrily growled at him, tugging on the stick until Mushu let go of it falling backwards, then Stranger gripping the stick in his hands, Mushu screamed as Stranger chased him with the stick.

"I'LL GIVE YOU DEAD MEAT!"

"He deserves that." Frayda nodded, "Poking him like that. But we should perform a test on you to confirm you are pregnant."

"Okay then." Abby agreed as Frayda took her to her hut, she sat her down, with the doctor approaching her with a sharp stone, Abby growled lowly as he sliced her wrist open, seeing her red blood for a few moments before her skin rejoined and healed, leaving a pink mark on her skin.

"Well then. Now forgive me for this." He turned to her behind.

"For what- AUUGHHHH!" She yelled then kicked his face with her back hoofs, he was smiling, knowing by the yellow fluid, it confirmed her pregnancy. But there was a worry. Her fluid was a dark yellow.

"Strange."

"What?" She asked sitting up right still upset she was touched like that.

"It is yellow meaning you are pregnant. But it's dark yellow. Very dark."

"If I recall. Very dark means twins. But this shade means one has died." Abby's face was stuck with sadness hearing that, "However we at lease have one to look forward to. Just be more careful."

"How did It happen anyway?" The doctor pouted.

"When My boyfriend got shot. I also got shot in my stomach somewheres. But it's healed now."

"Maybe that's what killed the other twin. But at lease now we know for sure we can except a baby steef soon."

"Soon? No doctor." Frayda shook her head disagreeing, "Her body isn't showing any signs of her being pregnant yet. Judging by her state. We won't be seeing it for a while."

"Steef hit me!" Mushu whined coming in with a red mark on his arm, Stranger was closely following him.

"Consider ya self lucky I didn't decide to take your arm off." Stranger snarled at him.

"Well we can confirm she's pregnant Stranger." Frayda told him.

"But I heard it was impossible for a female steef to get pregnant."

"Then I've proven you wrong." Abby told him.

"How long do we have until she has this thing?"

"Not sure. On avenge. A Female Steef is pregnant for 236 days. about two seasons. But judging by her behaviour. She is most likely at the 50s day mark."

"That leaves around another 186 days." Stranger growled sightly, "This ain't my problem. I need to catch that stupid thief to get my bow back."

"You're still up about that?" Frayda asked him.

"It's mine. You don't touch my stuff. I'll fuck him up the next time I sees him." Stranger nodded, he would have pounded his fists together if his one of his arm wasn't still sore.

"Okay then. When your arm gets better ya can go get em. But until then. Stay here with Abby."

"Ya suggesting I stay with her? That's unfair"

"Why?" Frayda inquired.

"I have rights staying with a fat steef ain't in my rulebook. Like stealing my stuff gets ya killed."

"Hey!" Abby yelled angrily.

"No offence to you Abigail. But I'm a free roaming Man. Not the type who sits down and waits to die. Unlike most of our kind."

"You're rubbishing your own kind there." Abby pointed out.

"The only reason why I survived is because I didn't sit around and wait to die like my family did!" He snapped at her, making a little shocked, before he growled then turned away from her, walking away

"He's got problems." Mushu told her.

* * *

I'll explain now my version of Oddworld times and seasons. Because I will use this again

Each day is 27 hours long.

There are 700 days in a year, one season is 100 days long. The seven seasons are warm, hot, rain, blistering hot, warm again, cold, and freezing. The current season here is hot, it is nearing the rain season. It is the same weather in east mudos too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

In the local Clakker town, a fat clakker was putting out the trash outside his home. Whistling happily until he heard rustling sounds, he looked around curiously then hearing the trashcans rattle then knock over, he spotted no one and presumed it was a wild animal. He shrugged and walked back inside.

"Mary there's a lot of them fuzzles outside right?" He asked his wife.

"I'm not sure Willy." She answered.

"Hmmm.." He looked back outside, seeing no movement outside. He went back to business.

"Bobby it's time to go to bed Son!"

"Just five more minutes mom!" He said running about.

"No get to bed now Son!"

"Listen to your mother Boy!"

"Get to bed now Bobby I won't ask again!"

"Son it's time for bed-" Willy was cut off by a large knife smashing into his window and hitting the wall, his wife screamed as it damaged the walls, the son ran to him panicked seeing another Knife smash in the window, shattering it apart.

"Daddy what's going on?!" Bobby asked as Willy witnessed a pair of yellow eyes flying towards him and smashing the rest of the window, landing on the floor, pulling back the knifes on the chains to his sides and swinging them around his sides threateningly in a circulate motion.

"What do you want ya freaky bastard?!" Willy barked frighten as Mary grabbed her son trying to protect him.

"Get on the floor!" He ordered. "GET ON THE DAM FLOOR NOW!" He held his knife dangerously close to willy's neck with Bobby and Mary screaming in fear, fearing this intruder would kill him.

"Don't hurt my daddy!" Bobby told him

"Bobby get back!" Mary yelled at him.

"GET ON THE FLOOR KID I WON'T ASK AGAIN!" They obeyed him, sitting down in fear, the intruder brought back his knifes, placing them under his black trench coat, in their holders on his belt.

"Where's ye moolah?!"

"We don't have anything!" Mary claimed.

"DON'T LIE TO ME LADY!" He drew out his knifes again in a lightning flash second, making her shriek in terror.

"In the study! Just take it and leave us be!" Mary told him, the intruder ran down the hallway, breaking down the door with a mighty kick from their boots, making it fly off its hinges, he walked inside the study, moving the papers and finding the bag of moo-lah.

He smiled hearing the coins rattle inside, he slipped the bag inside his pouch, then he walked back to the front still seeing the three clackers in the conner frighten as they had their moo-lah stolen. He smirked seeing the necklace around Mary's neck glimmering gold, he drew out his knifes slowly staring at her.

"Give me that." He spoke in a low growly voice.

"It was my Grandmother's." She held it close.

"Give it unless you wanna have your son's head in a gift basket of needles." He threatened, pointing the knife at her son. She whimpered frighten as he threw out his knife to her neck, breaking the necklace and letting the thief take the golden trinket.

"Hey no one does that to my wife!" Willy yelled running up to him and getting a surprise when he began to spin around, slowly letting his knifes extend out, slicing him and his wife with their son crying out in pain.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL HEAR THE CALL OF THE BLACK HOWLER!" He yelled in pride hearing the last scream die down, then stopping, seeing the dead clackers in their own blood, lying dead on the ground, he smiled at his result, walking away and slipping back thought the window and vanishing into the night.

Stranger woke up gasping at his horrible nightmare, he rubbed his head heavily with his good arm, he sat up, seeing he was in bed and it was mid morning. He looked over in the conner seeing nothing another than his green poncho hanging over the edge of his bed.

He rubbed his eyes and got up, standing up straight then throwing the poncho over himself as he walked outside, seeing the sun burning high in the sky, lighting the cloudy desert orange skies that looked to be splashed with yellow blobs.

Stranger slowly walked outside, he looked down at his bad arm, shocked when he saw he was able to wiggle around his fingers, his arm no longer felt sore or even broken.

He cautiously unwrapped the bandage, making it fall to the ground in the wind, he flexed around his wrist and turned around his hand, feeling no pain, he looked around for a bruise and the snitches.

They had vanished.

He was a little startled but he knew he was a fast healer, so he disregarded it and went to go see Frayda, knowing since his arm was now healed he could go after the Riverside thief and take back his crossbow then beat him up.

What he didn't take into account was the fact Frayda was talking to Abby, looking at her large hand compared to her small hand, Chatting away, making gestures, then Abby quickly spotted Stranger. Making him walk away, then her pounce from her seat and zipping in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Good morning." She said to him

"Same ta you. Now I have business to take care of-"

"Wait your arm is healed." She pointed it out, "That sure was a quick recovery-" she stopped in her speech, making her eyes go thin and she was in shock, she looked up at him with fear, almost shivering.

"A-are you a wandering steef?" She questioned frighten.

"What?" He asked her.

"A wanderibg steef. You show all signs of it. You file your horns down. You don't believe you are a steef. Your heart is full of self hate and anger. You wanted to get your legs sawed off."

"Who told ya that?!" Stranger barked angrily.

"You heal really fast. You don't believe in our ways."

"I do what I have to. To survive in this world. A lot of people want steefs dead."

"You don't think that was the Reason why I was running away from that Stupid dumbass who works for Sekto?!" She barked at him, "I know what you did. I'm thankful. But because you did what you did. Sekto knows more steefs are out there. So he sends a bunch of motherfuckers after me and they kill my boyfriend!"

"You blaming me for ya problems?" Stranger questioned narrowing his eyes.

"No." She signed heavily, "I'm lonely. Hold me."

"No." He said backing away brushing himself, "I be preferring my space."

"Then tell me why. Why you are a wanderer?"

"No."

"Fine then. Be stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Listen. My baby will need a father. I need you be that father."

"You do know for a fact I'm not the Baby's father. So I'm not obligated to take that role." Stranger pointed out, "Now I'm going."

"I need you!" Abby called out, making him dash away. She shook her head.

"He just needs time." Frayda placed her hand on her shoulder.

"My time might be limited as far as I'm concerned." She told her.

"We will protect you." Frayda nodded.

Meanwhile Stranger was walking away from the village, noticing some more wanted signs of him on the trees, he processed to tear them down growling, then he saw a clakker running towards him, he swiftly hid in the bushes, but the Clakker hear him.

"You! Are you the bounty hunter?!" He asked.

"Depends. Who wants ta know?" Stranger peeked his head up, not showing his lower half.

"We have a problem. There's mad outlaw on the loose who killing everyone and stealing our stuff!" He cried out, "He killed my brother and stole all his valuables. Including me mother's necklace... Please stop him! He's gonna kill more people!"

"Did he just appear?"

"Last night. He was around and left the last house a few hours from dawn."

"How many people did he strike?"

"He got to three towns in just the one night. He killed around 20 clackers and stole millions in value!"

"Hmmm. I might look at it if I get time."

"Okay then! I'll spread it around!" The Clakker nodded running off. Stranger recalled what he said about this murderous outlaw, three towns in one night, 20 dead because of that person alone, and many things stolen in one night. Not even most outlaws could pull that off. He knew most Thieves wouldn't be able to pull off that much, clearly who ever this guy was, he had been planning and scheming this for months at lease to be able to pull off this big heist in a few hours.

First he jumped to the chance it could be the Riverside Thief, but Stranger remembered he looked to be very inexperienced, he wouldn't know how to pull a stunt like this. It had to be smarter outlaw, like Packrat Palooka, But he clearly remembered going to his junkyard hideout months ago and taking him down.

Another Outlaw that stole was Meagly McGraw. But Stranger had recalled the great fight he had against his minions at the Opple Farm, taking down his minions slowly from the outside then taking down Tiny inside the house and fighting Meagly himself. It being difficult to bag Meagly, Stranger used the right techniques to wear him down enough to bag him alive and take the bounty, sending him to jail.

There were also countless thieves working for the bigger outlaws such as Jo Mamma and X'plosives McGee, Stranger could confirm with himself that they were too stupid and not smart enough to pull off what this guy did, especially in the time he did.

Plus most of them had been killed by Stranger.

"Alright let's see. Alright. We got a list of side effects that Steefs suffer when they are pregnant." Frayda told Abby.

"Okay then. Tell me."

"Well I've noted you are already showing the Vomiting and stomach aches side effects, along with lack of sleep, also you either refusing to eat or eating so much food. Soon enough you'll get Fat."

"I knew that was coming."

"You'll also get some possible chances in looks."

"God I hope not." Abby shook her head.

"Hey Steef is back!" Mushu told them just as Stranger walked pass reading a wanted sign for the man who was spotted last night.

The sign didn't have his face since anyone who saw his face ended up being killed, it just stated he was a thief and a murder. He ignored Frayda's attempts to get his attention, she them accidentally knocked into his side, making him go crazy.

Stranger stood up on his back legs roaring at her and swinging out his claws with Frayda backing away scared with his pupils getting thinner. When he realised that it was her, he stood down, snatching his neck, the walking away.

"That does usually happen?" Abby asked.

"Stranger is protective and highly alarmed to anything that touches him." Frayda explained to her, "He's always been like that. But that was more aggressive than usual. It could be because of you. I once heard that Steefs can become more aggressive if their personal land contains another steef. Especially if they are used to being alone, or being a lurker."

"I just got that feeling he's a wanderer. But no one should have to go to such extreme lengths as removing their species idenity."


End file.
